1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning air ducts in houses or buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The effective cleaning of air ducts in homes and buildings has presented problems in the past. A conventional vacuum hose by itself is not satisfactory for cleaning the ducts in that the use of a vacuum itself will not dislodge all of the dirt and matter from the walls of the ducts. The use of a brush on the end of a conventional vacuum hose is of some benefit, but such a combination has not been found satisfactory if the duct is larger than the brush.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,459, 982,652, and 634,270 disclose pipe and tube cleaning devices employing vibrators; however, they have disadvantages for the following reasons. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,459 requires a separate source for operating the vibrator and brush and also injects a liquid into the pipe. The devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 982,652 and 634,270 are heavy duty boiler tube cleaners which employ large weights which are impacted against the tube which would be unsatisfactory for air ducts in houses or buildings.